SCHOOL DANCE OF DOOM!
by InvadingAngel
Summary: The school decides to hold a mandatory school dance where they choose you’re partners. A certain alien and a hero’s sister get paired together and have no choice but to go together, what will happen when to being who couldn’t hate each other more get stuc
1. School dance of Doom

**SCHOOL DANCE OF DOOM**

Okay this is my attempt at a Gaz/Zim focused story it may not even have any real romance…I'm still writing it. For this story your going to have to pretend Irkens grow at the same rate as humans, and for this story Zim is like five seven, not too tall but tall enough to make it seem like Gaz is going to the dance with another teen rather then a little kid. There is a made up character in here named Tenna she is not the same Tenna from Devi I just used the name. Also I do not own IZ and if Jhonen is reading this then, I AM SOOO SORRY! Hangs head in shame Okay enjoy the story and _please_ review!

Gaz rolled her pencil back and forth on her desk at the Jr. high School. Some of her purple hair fell from her shoulder to the deck she was hunched over. Gaz growled quietly. She bunched it up in her hand and tossed it over her shoulder. It had grown considerably since she was nine. It was now past her shoulder though her bangs were still the same length. Gaz crossed her arms; she no longer had the long purple sleeves. The teen of fourteen years now wore a similar black dress and the same giant skull pendent, only now it seem much smaller. She had on stripped black and white leggings and similar black shoes. As her teacher droned on about who knows what the lunch bell rang. Gaz quickly slid out of her seat in the back of the room and out in to the hall. Everyone moved slowly like herded cattle going out to graze. It was sickening to think of the number of wasted lives that surrounded her. Gaz pushed her way through the crowd.

After receiving a heap of rice and mayo (A/N: yum!) Gaz stifled a gag and walked toward her table. She saw her brother shouting at the green kid in the school. Dib was now really tall, like six foot or a little taller. He still wore the same kind over long leather trench coat only now he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dib's spike had also grown, but it wasn't ridiculously long. He was standing on the seat with one foot on the table it's self. The alien was yelling back at him at the same time. Gaz rolled her closed eyes she had two options here, one continue to hang out with her crazy brother or two make friends and find some where else to sit. She shuttered at the thought of making human contact. No way.

Gaz walked up to the table she set down her tray down and grabbed Zim by the pack and threw him to the side.

"Thanks Gaz!" She turned to her brother and glared.

"Be quiet!" she hissed. They sat in silence for a while then Gaz pulled out her GS3 and began to pound her thumbs over the buttons. Dib decided to focus his attention on the enemy. Zim was sitting alone in a corner of the cafeteria. He was sniffing the rice with his nonexistent nose. Then he openly gagged at the smell while people near him happily stuffed their faces with mayonnaise-covered rice. (A/N: yet again YUM!) Dib stood up about to go over there and practically pick a fight with his enemy when a voice boomed over the PA:

"Students! Attention students! Report to the auditorium immediately or else!" Gaz stood up abandoning her untouched meal without a second thought. Dib and her walked uncaringly though the other students rushed fearfully.

"Why do they always threaten us when they want us to do some thing? They could just say 'report to the auditorium' then be done with it! Why don't they? Huh? Huh!"

"Why do you have a mouth?" he just ignored her complaint. They were two of the last people to enter the room. The siblings hung back toward the doors. Zim bounded through the doors. He had a smirk on his face as he looked over at Dib, "still having your sister as a companion! Ha! Maybe you wouldn't be quite so weak if you didn't have that insufferable need for human contact! Irkens need no one, NO ONE!"

"And maybe you'll keep your head attached to your torso if you leave now!" Gaz opened her eyes to give him the full benefit of her glare. Even now she still had those wicked eyes that could and have made grown men shrink away in terror. Zim instinctively took a step back then regaining his dignity he shook off his cowering, "I have grown weary of you Dib." He turned away without even acknowledging Gaz's presence.

"Hello fellow students!" shouted a particularly brain washed teen. It was Willy; he used to be a hideous idiot. Now he's just a hideous school board pawn. Willy acted a median between the school board and their demands and the students. He still looked like he had as a child same weird shaped head with a bite in the ear (self-inflicted, don't ask). He smiled at the students; "I have some great news from the school board!" in the back of the auditorium Dib was leaning on the doorframe. They snapped shut and locked. Dib raised an eyebrow, the only other person who noticed the fact that they were now locked in was Gaz and she didn't really care.

"The school board has decided that they will throw the best dance better then the other school dances dance!" some kids looked around for some one they may take. There were murmurs of excitement. Some people even began to cheer!

"Yes I see you are happy just as the school board wishes! Now they have decided that since no one in here is over the age of fifteen they choose the pairing of your dates!" the crowd booed angrily with just cause because there was some one in there who was well over the age of fifteen, Zim. In fact he's older then any living human but that didn't matter to the school board. The students grew slightly homicidal throwing heavy sharp objects at Willy. He went on as if nothing had happened and the people were still cheering maybe in his head they were.

"Okay! Let's begin! The letter M, you will take…Gretchen!" the two looked at each other then quickly averted their gaze. Willy went through the list for a while pairing some people together that weren't too angry and others who literally hated each other then he reached Dib's name, "Dib will be taking….Tenna!" Dib didn't know any Tennas but when he saw a blonde girl drop to her knees and cry out in desperation he figured it out. She was wearing a green tank top and a black skirt with green fringe, she had very long hair that was now hanging over her face. He decided to keep his distance for as long as possible. Then the name he had been waiting for came up the one thing that would make the whole ordeal worth it, "Next, Zim will be taking…" Dib took a deep breath in anticipation, "…GAZ!" Dib deflated he heard a crash and turned his head to face his sister. She had dropped her game and was just standing there her hands still out as if she were gripping the game her eyes were wide open and her mouth hung agape. Zim had jumped on stage and was screaming at Willy, "WHAT TRECHERY IS _THIS_?" he snatched the sheet of paper from Willy,

"Hey I didn't choose the partners! But still never question the school board! Things happen if you do _HORRIBLE_ things!" warned Willy. Zim had lost interest in him.

"_You_!" Zim was pointing past the crowd to Dib, Zim was seething with hatred. "You did this! If it's a trap it's not going to work earth stink!" he jumped off the stage and dove at a door making what would have been an awesome exit, had all the doors not been locked. Zim spent the next forty-five seconds yanking and pushing on the door until he had to finally admit defeat. Then the Irken ran to the back where Dib was standing with his pissed sis (A/N: I'm sowwy for da word, forgive me? bats eyelashes) Zim wasn't the only one who was seething with rage (A/N: I love that word! _Seething_! Say it with me, SEETHING! Giggles) Gaz was angrier then usual Zim was shouting at Dib. Gaz was glaring at the floor she heard him say 'never ever take that thing anywhere'

"Don't worry Zim, I wouldn't go with you for anything short of being put back in fifth grade!" as if on cue Willy shouted, "By the way if you decide not to come or to forget who your date is you'll be put back in _forth_ grade and back into the clutches of Mrs. Bitters!"

"Be at my house by eight." She mumbled, then walked over to the exit

"Hey Gaz those are locked," Dib reminded her, she glanced back at him then pushed the door with her left hand, it flew off the hinges and she stormed out. Dib just stared after his sister then turned to Zim, "Don't you dare try to pull any thing space boy! I wont let you hurt my sister!" Zim just scoffed, "I don't even care enough about your sister to hurt her!" he turned from Dib and walked out, in the back of his mind Zim was a little curious as to what could actually hurt Gaz.

**END **

Hey the author here! I hope you could stand that first chapter, I'll have the second one up in a little while but while your waiting pleasekill time by reviewing this or one of my other Zim related stories, holds up other stories and smiles, sparkle, sparkle and it will only cost you 19.99! the stories crumble in my hand uh…did I say '19.99'? I meant 9.99! the fragments of the story burst into flames oh forget it just read them for free if you want to read them at all, walks away mumbling how did it catch fire? That makes no sense!


	2. Preparing for the doom

PREPERATIOINS FOR THE SCHOOL DANCE OF DOOM

CHAPTER 2

Gaz stood in the food court of the mall. She still had a soft spot for Bloaty's Pizza Hog pizza. At least twice a week she would order a slice. Today she had business at the mall so she got her pizza from the food court. The purple haired teen finished the crust then pushed her chair back. She began to leave when some moron shouted, "Hey baby! I find you physically attractive, and I have no real interest in your personality!" She spun around and balled her fists tightly.

After beating the living hell out of that guy Gaz found herself in her favorite store. One with an extensive collection of black clothing and band shirts. Most of the employees were covered in piercings and had lips and eyes laden with black make up (A/N: if you have yet to guess which store she's in then you are a moron). She stood in the back thumbing through a JTHM comic. She snickered to herself, Jhonen was her favorite comic writer, and Roman Dirge was a close second.

"I wish my life could be this interesting, or at least have been made by an evil writer like this!" (A/N that joke was just for me!) She reluctantly decided it was time to leave the store. Gaz placed the comic on the counter and waited for service. She looked around there a couple of wanna bes tugged on a pink fishnet over shirt. From Gaz's guess it wouldn't fit either of them one was tall and chubby with black hair and neon pink bangs the other was pathetically short and her wrists were pen sized. That one had chopped off all her hair so it was as short as a boy's only with long bangs she had bleached white! The shirt was a medium with an extra large and a negative small fighting over it. The small girl yanked and the large one lost her footing stumbling into a shoe display. A pair of high-heeled black Mary Janes landed near Gaz. She picked them up they were made of a shinny black material with a tiny silver skull on the out side of each ankle. Gaz stared at them a moment then tugged off her old boots in favor of trying these new ones, they fit perfectly. An employee finally showed up.

"Sorry about the wait, we're a little short handed today." He looked at the comic, "Issue six? This is a good one!" when the overly tattooed guy saw the shoes he gave her a look like, 'these are for _you_!' but said nothing. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a few twenties and left. Gaz was ready to leave when she saw a dress shop. The girl let her shoulders sag she really didn't want to go in but she knew she had to.

"Computer give me all the data on _School Dances _right now!" Instantly words and pictures covered the screen. Zim read, "Dances are social events where in earth teens express romantic feelings toward each other of expressions distaste," Zim silently studied the pictures on the screen, there was a picture of a male teen and a female with their arms wrapped around each other (A/N I don't think that came out sounding very good…they're dancing) each other and yet another couple holding hands, and another with them standing with other couples. Zim noticed a common theme among the males they were all wearing black uniforms. Zim looked at the picture and remembered seeing these strange clothes before, he shuttered. Zim knew where he had to go and her was not looking forward to it. Zim sighed and pulled himself out of the chair. He glanced back at the caption below the picture, "Tux-ido?"

He walked to the elevator and rode it to the house level of his base. It was created to appear to be a home of a human; he had failed miserably in that task but he had no idea. And probably never figure that out. There was a big couch in the center of the room against the wall. Over it hung an extremely creepy picture of a green monkey. In the corner there was an over stuffed purple chair. And on the other side of the room there was a big screen TV that took up half the wall on it played the _Scary Monkey_ Show. In the dead center of the room sitting on the tile floor was a "dog" that looked more like a stuffed animal then a real pet. He was staring blankly at the television set. In his little nubby paws he held a suck monkey that was almost as big as he himself! The straw was in his mouth and red goo was dripping from his chin. His big eyes were vacant and empty. He was always happy.

Zim began to walk past the stuffed animal like creature when suddenly it jumped up from the floor knocking over his beverage.

"Sir!" he saluted the alien.

"Gir! Guard the house!"

"Yes my master!" then his eyes turned aqua and he noticed his spilled drink the little robot began to sob (A/N: aww that's sad! ) Zim rolled his eyes and left the base.

Gaz stepped through the doors of the shop and a woman swooped in on her like a bird of prey. The woman had short red hair pulled back into a bun with bangs hanging over her forehead. She was wearing a white blouse with a name tag that read, "Debbie" she also had on a black skirt that went to her knee. On her face she wore a plastered on smile,

"HELLLLO YOUNG LADY!" Gaz raised an eyebrow she wondered if that smile was stapled on. The woman reach out and grabbed Gaz pulling her to a 180 degree mirror, "Oh what a fine bone structure! How do you keep your figure?" Gaz wasn't planning on continuing this conversation but the woman said, "I've got just the thing for you!" she dashed off then shoved Gaz into a dressing room. The teen didn't even look at the dress she was too busy thinking of whether she should beat the crap out of this woman before or after she bought the dress she would wear. Gaz stepped out and stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes widened in horror. She was wearing a lime green single strapped dress that looked like a tent from the waist down. On the one strap were at least six bright yellow plastic flowers. The woman came from a back room she gasped, "Oh my god! You look beautiful! What do you think?" in response Gaz reached up and ripped off one of the flowers crumpling it in her hand. She dropped the wilted plastic flower on the floor. The woman opened her mouth to say, "You're going to have to pay for that" but thought better of annoying this scary costumer. But she could not forget that it was a costumer, and she had a duty (and a microchip in her brain that would electrocute her if she failed to make the sale)!

"Okay so that dress wasn't you're style. I've got something nice for you!" she paused, "Something black!" then the woman rushed off without another word. Gaz stormed into the dressing room slamming the door nearly taking it off the hinges. She quickly tore off the dress and ground it into the carpet with her foot. She glared down at the dress when a piece of black material was swung over the door,

"I know you'll just _love_ it!" shrieked the high-pitched voice of the sales girl. Gaz lifted the dress up. It was black, she hadn't lied about that so Gaz decided to try it. She slid the dress over her head then looked down at herself. This was the last straw! The dress was short! It barely went past her thighs. It had hair thin straps and was low cut, grossly low cut. What was worse then the slutiness was the fact that on the back there was a huge, _huge_ bow. There seemed to be more fabric on the bow then the entire dress! She threw her own dress back on and threw open the door. The sales lady came out of nowhere, "How do you like-where's the dress?"

"You're turn is over! I'm choosing the dress and you're going to go sit behind the counter and wait for me to finish! Or else you will feel my hideous wrath!" the woman was behind the counter in seconds. Gaz looked through a rack of dresses and pulled one off its hanger. She held it up to her chest and looked down at it, it was perfect…um or it would do! She took it to the sales lady,

"Um this one any thing else?" Gaz glanced around, "Yea, I'll take those,"

"Okay," she bagged the items, "Will you be paying for those or do you want them for free?" Gaz reached into her pocket and threw some cash at the woman's face then left the store satisfied with her purchases,

On the other side of the mall Zim entered through the food court. He pushed his way through the crowds knocking several people over. Zim literally picked up a small boy and threw him to the side, "Squee!" the boy screamed.

"Out of my way earth monkeys! I need a black uniform!" he stood in front of a store called, _Senor Tux _he entered. The store had just what it promised a bunch of tuxedos some on hanger others on mannequins. He walked through the store and stood in front of the counter where a man was sitting reading a magazine.

"Uniform dorn! I demand black clothing, GIVE TO ZIM!"

"If you want black clothes you might want to try that Goth store."

"Can I get access to a tux-ido at this _goth_ store?" he inquired. The man lowered his magazine and raised an eyebrow at the green teenager looking being.

"You mean a tux? Well you've come to the right place!" the man much like the sales lady at the dress shop swooped in on Zim. Out of nowhere he had a tuxedo and held it up to Zim's chest.

"In this you'll look totally Fabu!" Zim rose up on his spider legs and suddenly was gripping a laser gun. He shoved it in to the man's face.

"Fabu? Is that a threat? You do not want to go against an Irken elite in battle!" the man had his hands up, "No, no it's a complement!"

"Attacking more people out of pure stupidity eh, Zim?" the Irken spun around to see Dib leaning on the frame of a dressing room. He had a black outfit crumpled up in his arms.

"Dib!" Zim hissed. The boy walked up the counter and placed the crumpled black outfit next to the cash register, "I'll take it." the man ducked behind the register and said will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash." He handed the man the money without removing his eyes from Zim's, "I, too will take _it_! Will twenty earth moneys be enough?" he glanced at the man. The guy was glaring at him completely forgetting that the same green boy had just pointed a gun at his head, "Uh _no_! You're going to need more then-" he stopped noticing that Zim wasn't holding twenty one dollar bills but a combination of tens, twenties, fifties and even a hundred dollar bill.

"Actually that will be enough!" the man snatched up the entire wad of cash. Dib and Zim had both lost interest in the man and were glaring at each other. Then Dib reached over to the counter and grabbed his bag.

"See you at the dance Zim!" as to maintain eye contact Dib walked backwards out of the store. Unfortunately walking backwards put Dib in a bad situation he got his by a wall of people that seemed to come out of nowhere, "Ahh!" (A/N: Dib's pain makes me smile!) Zim screamed after him, "Run now Dib but I will destroy you!"

THE END of the chapter

Yeah! I finally finished this stupid chapter! I had already written the third and final chapter weeks ago but now I've bridged of the gap and I can finally sleep! Yea for me! does a little dance Ha ha but because I'm evil I'm going to wait like two or three days to post the last chapter, I'm so evil the Irkens got nothing on me! snaps fingers hahaahahahahaahahahahaha! Okay please review! Bye bye! Hi Rosie and Anti Yaoi Alliance! Look I updated! My computer stopped sucking!


	3. Date of Doom

CHAPTER THREE

The Date of Doom 

(A/N This is the last chapter, God help me I hope it's good! Please enjoy! Sorry about the wait I hope it was worth it)

Zim examined himself in the full-length mirror. He looked straight forward at his reflection. The Irken was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt. In the collar of the shirt he wore a black bowtie, over the shirt he had a black vest and over the vest was a black jacket. He had on the formal black pants that came with it but kept his own boots. This earth suit felt odd on his skin. He had been wearing his uniform for many, many (A/N and when I say many I mean _many_) years. This felt strange and foreign to the Irken. Zim was tempted to simply change back and go like that.

"No! I am an Irken Invader! Zim will not be brought down by a human tux-ido! I will defeat you _tux-ido_!" he turned to walk away from the mirror when he noticed the two bulges under his jacket.

"Eh?" he knew one was his pack but not what the other one was. He stared a moment and the bulge moved. His eyes widened, it moved up his back and poked above his collar. His look of fear turned in to a glare.

"GIR! Get out of there!" he screamed. The small robot smiled blissfully.

"Ooh Master! You look pretty! I'LL GET THE CAMERA!" his smile was larger then his head then he just stopped and slid down Zim's back. The instant the little robot hit the floor he fell a sleep. Zim immediately lost interest in his legally insane henchman and focused on his pack. The lump it created looked weird. It would surely attract the attention of the enemy! Zim willed the spider legs out. They ripped through the back of the black jacket. Zim examined his back again this time with a hole that perfectly framed his gray and pink pack. He nodded at himself, just then the computer voice shouted, "Alert! It's 7:45! You need to pick up the human female to take her to the dance!" Zim grumbled something under his breath.

Zim reached the membrane house in about seven minutes. He had been there many times but never had he been there for Gaz. Maybe to destroy Dib or use their labs but never to make contact with the human _girl_! Zim stood there a moment. He'd almost rather have the population of earth know about him then go any where with the scary sister of his mortal enemy. _Almost_. Taking another moment to procrastinate Zim straightened his tux then he walked up the driveway. Pausing at the door he covered his eyes and pushed the doorbell. Zim could hear movement inside then the door swung open. Standing in front of him was Dib. The Irken's most hated enemy was also wearing a tuxedo but his shirt blue and he wore a tie. Dib narrowed his eyes at the alien.

"If you do anything to my sister…well you'll be sorry space boy!" Dib hissed at the alien. Zim simply rolled his eyes at the human.

"I have no intention of harming your pathetic sister. Zim is merely here because your earth school has forced me to-" he stopped abruptly. Gaz was walking down the stairs and he couldn't look away. She was wearing a flowing purple and black dress. The top half was a deep shade of purple it was low cut (but in a tasteful way) with thin-straps, at the waist it faded into black. She was wearing black high heeled Mary-Janes with tiny skulls on the outside and black gloves that went up to her elbows. She was wearing the same thick mascara as usual but she had on her lips dark purple lipstick. Her normally casual down hair had been pulled back into two high ponytails on the back of her head. She wore no skull necklace but instead small dangling skull earrings. Zim stood with mouth agape. There was no Irken word he could think to use to describe her so he had to use an earth one. She looked….beautiful. (He is soooooo out of character right now! slaps hand I'm bad!) Dib narrowed his eyes more and was about to say something when the phone rang. "Don't move Zim!" he commanded then rushed to get it. Gaz made it to the bottom of the stairs. She crossed her arms and the two looked at each other a moment from the hall they could hear Dib's voice.

"Yes. Of course I'm on my way Tenna!" silence, "Well I don't know how I can be at home and picking you up at the same time…" a long silence, "Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" silence, "but-wait how did you get this number?" Gaz rolled her eyes,

"Let's go before he gets back." Zim glared down the hall. He actually wanted to stay to find out how the human was planning on seeking revenge if anything should happen to his sister. Gaz saw him lingering and grabbed the alien by the collar and threw him forward. (Even in heels she can take anyone!) They walked in silence for a while. Zim felt compelled to tell Gaz something and he couldn't hold it in any longer!

"You know human… you're not quite as repulsive as the rest of your type tonight," there! He said it! Gaz continued looking forward but replied, "Yeah well, you don't look quite as freaky as normal." That was their version of compliments and it worked for them. They continued on for a while then Gaz asked, "So Zim, do they have dances on your planet?" he was taken aback. Zim was unsure as to how to answer that. It could be a trap set by the Dib! As if reading his mind Gaz said, "I'm not trying to help Dib. I don't even really care." More silence then,

"No. I had never even heard of a dance before coming here." What was he doing?

"Sounds nice, wish I was from a place like that." They had reached the school. At the front door Bitters was sitting at a table.

"You two write your names down! Or else be doomed to a doomed life with out the recognition that you ever existed!" She continued to drone on so Gaz and Zim quickly jotted down their names and rushed inside. The dance was just like most others. The lights were dimmed but still bright enough for the thirty-cent streamers to be visible. There were balloons tapped to the walls. In the corner there was a big boom box playing an eighty's CD. It was the classic twenty-dollar budget school dance. (A/N: My last dance actually looked like that! Thank you American public schools!) Gaz crossed her arms again longing for her game slave. A voice came over the sound system, "Students. The dance has officially begun. Dance or suffer!" Gaz pouted her lips, there was no way she would dance, especially not with Zim. She felt some one grip her wrist and pull her forward.

"Zim!" she hissed How stupid could he get? Actually grabbing her hand without her consent! He looked around watching the others move. The alien copied one boy's dance moves. Unfortunately the boy was jokingly doing the robot. Zim moved his arms jerkingly around his face and let one dangle like it was broken. Gaz grabbed his hands and thrust them down to his sides.

"What do you think you're doing _human_? I am dancing as a human larva should dance!"

"No!" she retorted, "Your dancing like a robot!"

"That's not how my robot dances." he answered thoughtfully. Gaz rolled her eyes,

"You're such a moron!"

"Well you're an inferior earth monkey!"

"I can make you suffer and feel pain as you've never known!"

"When I conquer your planet you will be one of the first enslaved!" he spat out. Before she could reply Bitters swept between them, "It's called a DANCE not a _talk _so dance!" she disappeared. Gaz and Zim glared at each other. Out of the corner of their vision they could both see Dib watching them. He was standing there as if waiting for Zim to pull something. It was clear he had been keeping an eye on them since he had arrived because the girl he was with was tapping her foot annoyed, glaring at him. She was wearing a forest green strapless dress that reached the floor. Her black strappy high-healed shoe was poking out from below the bottom of the dress. Her long blonde hair was piled up on top of her head with a green ribbon. A slow song started. Dib's eyes widened. It was clear he did not want his little sister to slow dance with the Invader. When she realized this Gaz immediately took Zim's hands and lead him further toward the center of the dance floor. She placed one of his hands in hers and the other at the small of her back. Both Dib and Zim's mouths were wide open with shock.

"What are you doing?" Zim demanded.

"Ya wanted to dance right?" she took a step and Zim fallowed her lead. They moved around the room around and through other couples. Dib could no longer see the activity of his enemy. So he clasped his hands around Tenna and swept her on to the dance floor. He spun her. They moved gracefully, their feet moving in perfect unity. Dib never removing his gaze from Zim and continued to dance with grace and poise he had never shown before going so far as to twirl Tenna away from him then pull her back and dip her just as the song ended. Dib glanced at Tenna, the ribbon she had used to tie her hair had long since been lost in the furry of movement. So her blonde hair was covering part of her face, but in no way covering her shock and pleasure.

"Oh Dib! I had no idea you were such a great dancer!"

"Uh-ha," he was still watching Zim

"You know you're way cooler then I had ever thought!"

"Uh-ha,"

"Dib, you're such an amazing dancer and I've never told anyone this but… I've always been fascinated with the paranormal and I've never had anyone to talk about it with! My friends just don't understand _all _that's out there! I think I am actually really happy that we got paired together. Oh think nothing! I am happy Dib! So very happy!." She stopped talking for a moment. "DIB ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Uh-ha,"

"You jerk!" she shrieked and turned on her heel heading for the doors.

"Uh-" Dib's brain which had been focused on figuring out Zim finally finished processing the conversation he had just had with his date.

"Oh my God! Tenna wait!" he darted after her toward the doors.

Gaz and Zim stood near the punch bowl. Gaz stood there sipping the artificial drink while Zim just loitered near by. Gaz saw Dib dart for the exit.

"Hmm. Hey Zim you poison Dib or something?" the Irken snapped out of his daydream, "Uh, not tonight. But that's a good idea!" he laughed manically for a few minutes.

"Well then he must be going after big foot or something," she said more to herself then her near hysterical date. Some one had switched the radio on to the rock alternative station and Green Day's _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ was playing. It may have been a song from her grand mother's time but still it was pretty good. She bobbed her head a little then she heard Zim laughing. It was a new laughter not evil just mean. Gaz was prepared to punch him in the gut (or squigally sputch) when she realized has laughing at the song not her.

"What's so funny?"

"This sad singing earth pig is all alone and he's crying about it! your species and their need for companionship. What a weak creature, even a smeet could defeat him!" Zim continued to laugh loudly people were staring but he would never notice. Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought of Billie Joe as the whinny type…but you may have a point." She took a long drink from her punch glass. It tasted grossly sweet so she set it down.

(A/N PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THAT. That's just how I figure Zim would interpret human music! I love Green Day and Billy Joe, he's soooo hot! I'm listening to it right now, that's where I got the idea for mentioning it! Enraged Green day obsessers of the audience I beseech you, _Calm down_ and enjoy the story!)

The song ended and Slipknot's _Duality_ began to blare. Kids forgetting that they were wearing five hundred outfits began to jump around and hit each other. Gaz smiled evilly, "Hey, Zim. Ever been in a mosh pit?"

"_Mosh_ pit?" her grin grew. She pulled him into the crowd.

Dib sat sulking on a bench in the park about three blocks away. He had lost Tenna, the girl who was in to the paranormal stuff and he had never known. There weren't that many out there let alone ones that when to his school he heard a distant scream, "IT HURTS! STOP HITTING THE GREAT ZI-OWW! STOP! YOU ALL SMELL LIKE HUMAN!" Dib raised his head. That was definitely Zim's voice. He stood up and stretched Gaz was probably taking care of him right then. That's want the scream must have been about. Dib decided to get home and maybe he could work on Tak's ship some more. He had crashed it into a tree again and it was in need of serious work. He walked in the opposite direction of the school toward home.

When the song ended Gaz pulled Zim out of the wreckage to his feet. Zim's wig was crooked and one of his contacts had fallen out. Gaz bent down and picked it up. She headed outside pulling the weary Zim after her. When they got outside she handed him the contact and told him to pull himself together. She was standing under a streetlight with a look of content at his expense on her face that the light made it clearly visible.

Zim was leaned against the building but when he saw that look the one that told him she thought he was weak the Irken went off. He was suddenly back at one hundred percent and jumped forward grabbing her shoulders, "WHAT FORM OF TRICKERY WAS THAT! You had the great Zim battling in your evil _Mosh_ pit of death! You have made a big mistake human!" She glared at him.

"Let go of my arms Zim! You act like I tricked you in to hand to hand combat. It was just a little mosh! It's something teens do when they like a song you idiot!" the two glared at each other a long time. Then Zim cocked his head a little like a dog does when it's confused. Slowly he moved his face closer to Gaz's. Her eyes opened and she shoved Zim away using her full strength. The alien flew back landing flat on his back. He propped himself up with his elbows.

"Why did you do that!"

"You were in my face! What were you_ doing_!" the alien got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"You're lips are purple." He informed her while he brushed himself off.

"Yeah so!" she screamed. She was ready to plunge him in to a world of pure pain.

"Well I was looking at them. I realized you painted them." Gaz sighed at him.

"It's called lip stick."

"Well I like how it looks. I mean the purple lips and your hair like that makes you look not completely as hideous as the rest of your kind." Gaz didn't know weather to hit him or smile at him so she just stood there. The two just looked at each other for a long time. The spring breeze was cool and nice. It blew Gaz's pigtails to the side and ruffled her dress.

"So…" Gaz mumbled.

Zim opened his mouth to say something when a screen came out of his pack and in front of his face. It was of Gir.

"HI MASTER!" He screamed at Zim

"What is it Gir!"

"Um…I can't remember……oh yeah! I fell asleep on the keyboard again and now there's going to be big explodey! Yeah!"

"Err! Gir! Okay I'll be right there!" the screen disappeared and he turned his back and began to run then stopped and faced Gaz, "Gaz I…uh…thought you needed to know this changed _nothing_! I will still destroy your planet and enslave your species. You need to remember that human!" he paused, "Good bye." Then he ran off. Gaz stood there a moment then turned and headed home.

The next day was a Sunday so she slept in. Then Gaz spent the afternoon making up for lost videogame time. At around six she came out of her room and plopped on the couch. The Mysterious Mysteries theme started and Dib rushed down the stairs.

"What time is it?" he asked hurriedly.

"You're just in time." She motioned toward the TV with her hand lazily.

"No you're going to have to tape it for me. I'm going out with Tenna tonight. She called and said she forgave me!" he smiled happily. "We're going to figure out how to expose Zim!…after the movie and dinner, that is." He began walking toward the door then stopped and looked at his sister. "Why do you have-?"

"'Cause I want to! That's why!" she barked at him before he could finish. Dib shrank back a little then realizing he just delayed himself further and ran out the door.

Gaz watched the television with little interest when the phone rang. She leaned over the side of the couch and answered it, "Hello?" there was short a pause, "Oh, hi Zim." as she listened she leaned back and began to play with one of her pigtails.

**THE END, **

I can't believe I actually wrote a Zim and Gaz romance! I feel unclean Just kidding I've grown to like this story, so…yea me! Though you may be saying "hey they never went out of their own free will. YOU CHEATED INVADING ANGEL! WE WILL FIND YOU AND DESTORY YOUR LIFE!" well if you're thinking that then you need to get extensive therapy _and_ a life. But I will admit the last chapter was the only one that had any thing remotely resembled romance. So deal with it! 

PS

PLEEASE REVIEW! But don't be too harsh I burse easily! Oh and thanks to those who have already reviewed! You're soooo nice! HI ROSIE AND THE ANTI YAOI ALLIANCE! HI!


End file.
